Secrets Unfold
by Lin36bffbecca
Summary: They are all traped in a room and all their most deepest secrets are told that no one knows or shouldnt know about them. This is a little from comic books like Roys obsession so please read! Who knew that Kaulder and Artemis had the biggest secret?
1. The box

**HI I am very happy to be writing this cause it has been in my head for days. So I hope you like it as much as I liked thinking about it. I do not Own anything!**

THE ROOM

Robin stirred awake and saw that he was in a chair and looked around to see all his team mates and Red Arrow. He looked at them and found they were stirring awake too.

He saw that he was in a white room, no doors, no windows, just endless. He also saw no one was tied up but there was nowhere to escape.

"Guys do you know where we are," Wally said as he woke up and looked around. Everyone looked around and was confused then a voice rand through the room but no one knew where it came from.

**"Hello can anyone tell me what is called when someone is helpless and alone without their mentors helping them."** Robin then knew who it was.

"RIDDLER WHERE ARE YOU HOW DID YOU BRING US HERE?" Robin said.

**"It seems that the shadows thought you needed to get to know each other better you see if you look to your left there will be balloons pop the balloons inside is a secret you match the secret to the suspect why don't you go first Robin" **

Robin then noticed the balloons and a pin and popped the green one "hickory dickory dock your boyfriends is a rock but no one knows you are together what a shock."

Megan then turned wide eye to Connor who was staring back. Artemis then smiled that one's easy Megan and Connor are together no big secret.

**"Really now my girl well now that was only a starter there is not much they really know about Earth and not a lot they have kept. Megan you pop a balloon and read".** Megan did as told a little shocked that Artemis knew about it but then again at least it was out there.

She popped the balloon with a squeak at the loud noise and read, "Hey diddle, diddle you were played like a fiddle, your parents are dead, and you almost lost your head, almost killing a man dead."

Robin they looked around and stood up, "I was eight years old when this man Zucco killed my parents I wanted revenge, but I didn't kill him that's when Batman adopted me and I became Robin."

Wally then thought for a second and Artemis asked, "Wait I remember hearing about a boy when I was 12 he lost his parents but that was probably another boy. 'Cause the boy's name was um what was it," She said trying to remember.

"Richard Grayson" Wally replied.

"Yeah how did you know that?" Artemis asked amazed.

"I have known him since I started out and Roy, him and I are great friends but I only know him because-" Robin then removed his mask and said, "My real name is Richard Grayson, foster child to the billionaire known as Bruce Wayne or Batman."

He then popped the balloon and read, "Over the river and through the shade your girlfriend is an evil babe and the heroin is was tuff but you were saved."

Everyone was in shock that had been on drugs but who could have no one knew.

Everyone looked at Robin "Hey don't look at me I already had my turn also I would be a dead man if I was once on drugs and had an evil girlfriend."

Roy then stood up "I was on drugs and I am in love with Cheshire." Everyone had shocked expressions on their faces and Roy went on, "Yeah Dinah and some of the league helped me through it and I am all right now but it was hard to tell anybody."

**"Good now we are getting somewhere ok Roy your turn."**

"You B*****" Roy said to the room and then popped the balloon and read, "Run, run as fast as you can but your father will catch you yes Rudolf always let you bruised and with a bloody tan."

"Well who can that be, Artemis?" Robin said but Artemis shook her head no "Kaldur" no "but that only leaves Wall-" he then saw the shocked expression on his friends face. "Wally is you ok?"

"H-how does he know all of this h-how does he know about him." Wally said frightened.

Artemis was confused, "Wally who's Rudolf I thought Flash was your dad?" She said.

Wally then let out a sigh, "No Flash is my Uncle Rudolf is my father, you see when I was about five my mom died or left no one told me the truth but after that Rudolf was abusive. He would hit me, kick me, sometimes through empty beer bottles and cut me. I, when I was six, got tired and scarred he starved me didn't bathe me nothing so I walked miles to get to my Aunt and Uncles house. They took me in and let me stay with them." He then looked up and saw everyone's eyes on him.

"Wally how can you always be so happy and cheerful, how did you hide that pain in your life, I would have never guessed you would be an abused child." Artemis said sorry for some of the thing she done to him.

"It's ok it doesn't hurt as much anymore, but I try to always find something funny in life if I would have never been abused I would have never been able to become Kid Flash just like Robin would have never been come Robin if his parents did not die."

**"Good, Good you are almost done pop the last balloon Wally."**

"But there are two more people unless there in love too," Wally said looking at Kaldur and Artemis who were also confused.

"Just read the note." The voice of Riddle said.

"Jack and Jill went up the hill your family's are out for the kill, they are evil, but you are true, yet they still live with you?" Wally then dropped the note and looked at the two shocked faces.

"W-what does the note mean?" Robin said.

Kaldur then stepped up. "AS you know I am not the son of  
>Aquaman but I am the son of Black Manta and I do live with him but I will always be loyal with my king." Kaldur then sat down and looked at Artemis.<p>

Artemis then spoke, "Yeah well for one my dad's Sports master and well my sister is…Cheshire" Roy then almost fell back in his chair. "WHAT"

"Yeah I know and he does live with me and my mother who used to be an assassin until after an accident but like Kaldur said I stay loyal."

Everyone then looked at them both not knowing what to say until they all fell unconscious.

When they woke up they saw there mentor and ex-mentor was leaning over them.

"What happened?" Megan asked her Uncle.

"It appeared we were talking and you all just fell uncounsouse are you all alright?"

"Yes I think so um guys can I speak to you in the um kitchen" she then looked at the mentors "Um if you don't mind alone?" she said in a sweet voice.

Batman nodded and it seemed drugged the worried mentors away.

"Did all that really happen?" Robin asked

Artemis then said, "All depends your name really Richard Grayson?"

He nodded and everything fell silent.

"Well I guess we can um work out some issues we all have?" Wally said

"I agree maybe we should tell the adults?" Kaldur said.

"No they will try to know what are secrets are and that could become bad." Roy said.

"Roy's right but at least there is nothing to hide now right?" Artemis said.

**"For now"** The mysterious voice sad from nowhere.

**Thanks for reading hope you liked it and if you R&R i will give you a Virtual WHALE**


	2. Where are we?

**HAHA got my goal to update all my Young Justice Fanfic's is completed. Success is mine now all I have to do is own young justice and I'm complete.**

**Disclaimer: but you will never own it.**

**Me: WILL YOU GO AWAY**

**Disclaimer: no**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Where are we now?

They were all sitting in the cave it has been a week since there unknown meeting with the Riddler.

Roy had been coming over more recently then before, because if they were to be unconscious again he did not won't to wake up in a dark alley robbed again.

They were all talking to each other when Wally then fell to the ground an appeared to be asleep.

"WALLY" Robin said and ran to him but in mid run he collapsed to.

Then everyone blacked out until they appeared in the white room, the same white room.

"**Hello little sidekicks tell me this how do you get out of a room that has no windows or doors but a desk?"**

"Easy" said Robin "You break the desk in half and then put it together making a whole and climbing out the whole." Everyone looked at him.

"What I heard that one in the seconded grade?"

"**Good little birdie but you see there are desk right now and we are not going to spill anymore secrets but the light wants me to tell you this the next mission Bats tells you to go on I would say no. Also there will be a package open it and inside will be a surprise."**

They then were pulled out of the white room and back into the mission it was good timing to because Batman then came in.

"Team I won't you to take another time off." He said.

They then started to argue but he stopped them, "Stop this is an order thank of it as an easy mission." They then all stopped at the word mission.

He then went into the zeta machine and was teleported to the watch tower.

There was then a knock on the cave door and Roy said he would get it and got up. He stopped when he saw what it was and brought it into the cave it was a small brown package.

They all stood still and Robin went slowly over there and opened the boy slowly and then in an instant they were in a dark damped cell.

"Well look what we have here the little sidekicks and a want to be super hero."

They looked up to see the joker, Music maestro, the Riddler, Poison Ivy, and Vertigo.

**R&R please tell me if i should keep going please!**


	3. Roy

L**Hi everyone I dont own anything should be updateing RCM and RTM soon so be patient! now keep reviewing please cause I loves them reviews thanks**!

"Riddle me this riddle me that we captured the little brats." Fiddler said coming closer to the group. Super boy then lunged at him but they were a strung up by vines.

"No no no my little children you cant be doing that." Joker said with an evil smirk plastered on his face.

They theñ walked out of the room laughing. Roy then pulled an arrow out of his back. The team looked dumb founded and he cut the vines.

"Roy not that Im not really happy that you have that but why do you have that?" Wally said.

"When I was little Green Arrow taught me to hide a spare arrow somewhere when fighting. He keeps his up his sleeves and I used to but have no sleeves so I put it in the back." (A/n Youll have to read Roys Child Moments to understand that whole fiasco it was like chapter 3 4 or 5)

Wally then looked up and said "Red Arrow-" but all there mouths where covered with vines. Roy then was about to turn around when he was hit with a crow bar. Then he fell to the floor unconscious and bloody.

He woke up in a dark room chained to the wall. He tried to move but was naturaly unable too. He then stiffined as he heard a wicked laugh.

"Oh Speedy hows it going," The joker said coking out of the dark crow bar in hand.

"Its Red Arrow," he saidbtrying to a just his eyes to the dark.

"What does the little sideykick hate when I call him speedy,"

"Its Red Arrow and when I get out of here youll know my name for sure." Roy said balling his fist up in the chains.

"You know you remind me of a young boy I used to know," Joker said, "had the same exact attitude almost the same exact words, ah Queenies kid if I remember do you know who Oliver Queens son is almost was a million are until your daddy showed up with batsy and ruiened everything." (A/n Ahem another part from the same story and chapter)

He then hit him with the crow bar and Roy let out a hiss of pain.

"Oh I almost forgot say hi to the camra," Joker said showing him the camra the was taping this, "we dont wont your Green Head to miss this do we,"

Joker then preceded to hit Roy over and over.

When Joker was finished he through him in with young justice and laughed down the hallway. The vines then let all the members go and they raced to Roys side.

"Holy crap man are you okay," Wally said first one to the young mans side.

" look like Im ok, how bad is it Rob?" Red arrow asked looking at Dick.

"Fractured arm, bruised back, and a broken ankle." Robin said looking over at the injuries.

Robin then tore some of Roy leg sleeves of and wrapped his foot and arm up.

"Thed camras to tape wouldnt be suprised were tapering us right now." Roy said looking around.

At the watchtower...

Batman was sitting at the watch tower surveying the area when he got a vedio. He then prosesed to open it to see it was a verily from Joker and the other villians that he was working with. He watched part of the vedio and stopped it.

Batman called in the other mentors into the room. Black Canary and Superman followed behind. They then started the tape over and watched, watched how helpless they were, watched how they were tied up, watched how Roy was beaten.

Dinah begain to cry, "my baby" she said looking away and crying into Green Arrows chest. "This cant be happenening again this just cant," Oliver said close to tears himself but not showing it.

"We have to find them Bruce," Oliver said holding Dinah.

"I know,"

**Ok if you havent read Roys child moments then you may not know the history of Joker and Roy. I advice you to read it! R&R please and thank you.**

Conflicting modification on January 15, 2012:

"Riddle me this riddle me that we captured the little brats." Fiddler said coming closer to the group. Super boy then lunged at him but they were a strung up by vines.

"No no no my little children you cant be doing that." Joker said with an evil smirk plastered on his face.

They theñ walked out of the room laughing. Roy then pulled an arrow out of his back. The team looked dumb founded and he cut the vines.

"When I was little Green Arrow taught me to hide a spare arrow somewhere when fighting. He keeps his up his sleeves and I used to but have no sleeves so I put it in the back." (A/n Youll have to read Roys Child Moments to understand that whole fiasco it was like chapter 3 4 or 5)

Wally then looked up and said "Red Arrow-" but all there mouths where covered with vines. Roy then was about to turn around when he was hit with a crow bar. Then he fell to the floor unconscious and bloody.

He woke up in a dark room chained to the wall. He tried to move but was naturaly unable too. He then stiffined as he heard a wicked laugh.

"Oh Speedy hows it going," The joker said coking out of the dark crow bar in hand.

"Its Red Arrow," he saidbtrying to a just his eyes to the dark.

"What does the little sideykick hate when I call him speedy,"

"Its Red Arrow and when I get out of here youll know my name for sure." Roy said balling his fist up in the chains.

"You know you remind me of a young boy I used to know," Joker said, "had the same exact attitude almost the same exact words, ah Queenies kid if I remember do you know who Oliver Queens son is almost was a million are until your daddy showed up with batsy and ruiened everything." (A/n Ahem another part from the same story and chapter)

He then hit him with the crow bar and Roy let out a hiss of pain.

"Oh I almost forgot say hi to the camra," Joker said showing him the camra the was taping this, "we dont wont your Green Head to miss this do we,"

Joker then preceded to hit Roy over and over.

When Joker was finished he through him in with young justice and laughed down the hallway. The vines then let all the members go and they raced to Roys side.

"Holy crap man are you okay," Wally said first one to the young mans side.

" look like Im ok, how bad is it Rob?" Red arrow asked looking at Dick.

"Fractured arm, bruised back, and a broken ankle." Robin said looking over at the injuries.

Robin then tore some of Roy leg sleeves of and wrapped his foot and arm up.

"They had camras to tape wouldnt be suprised were tapering us right now." Roy said looking around.

At the watchtower...

Batman was sitting at the watch tower surveying the area when he got a vedio. He then prosesed to open it to see it was a verily from Joker and the other villians that he was working with. He watched part of the vedio and stopped it.

Batman called in the other mentors into the room. Black Canary and Superman followed behind. They then started the tape over and watched, watched how helpless they were, watched how they were tied up, watched how Roy was beaten.

Dinah begain to cry, "my baby" she said looking away and crying into Green Arrows chest. "This cant be happenening again this just cant," Oliver said close to tears himself but not showing it.

"We have to find them Bruce," Oliver said holding Dinah.

"I know,"

**Ok if you havent read Roys child moments then you may not know the history of Joker and Roy. I advice you to read it! R&R please and thank you.**


	4. Keep Holding on

**Updation you are mine! I don't own anything. Avril **

"Hey Roy" robin looked over to the archer.

"Yeah robin"

"Nevermind" the bird looked away from the archer.

"Robin what is it you can tell me or ask me anything." The archer looked into the boy wonders mask.

"Remember when me and kid where 11 and 9 and when we got captured together-"

"Red could you sing like you did when we were little." Wally said for the youngest.

Roy was taken back but nodded. Dick crawled over to Roy and laid his head on Roy's chest. Wally scooted beside Roy and Kaldur looked up and smiled remembering the times. The rest just looked confused.

"You're not alone

Together we stand

I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand

When it gets cold

And it feels like the end

There's no place to go

You know I won't give in

No I won't give in

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away

I wish you were here

Before it's too late, this could all disappear

Before the doors close

And it comes to an end

With you by my side I will fight and defend

I'll fight and defend

Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe

Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny

Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da

La da da da

La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on

Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through"

Dick then fell somewhat asleep but Roy didn't wake him the little bird needed to rest.

**Avril Lavigne sings this song hope all liked.**


End file.
